Prior art pipe coupling systems have been used for coupling a plurality of individual couplings, as shown in British Patent Specification No. 1,368,039. These systems are advantageous in that two locking plates, one with a plurality of male coupling members and the other with a plurality of complementary female coupling members, can be pulled together and locked even while being subjected to very large forces. Still these coupling systems are deficient because when the locking plates are subjected to large forces, the forces are transmitted to the individual male and female couplings and cause separation, damage and/or leakage of the coupling members.